superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Weather Maker
The Weather Maker is the fourth episode of season 1 of the Super Friends series. Like most episodes from the first season, the villain of the story isn't really much of a bad guy, just a man who goes to far to warm his home country up a little bit, since his home country is in the North Pole. This episode is full of educational material, even for a season one episode. For example, Wendy Harris teaches everybody the best way to make buttermilk biscuits, Batman teaches Marvin White about hydrography, (even going as far as telling him the origin of the word) and finally we are taught that the Gulf Stream warms up Florida. This episode features a return appearance by Colonel Wilcox, who was last seen in The Baffles Puzzle. Here we learn that he often hangs around a place called World Weather Headquarters, which is apparently some sort of meteorological monitoring facility for the government agency he works for, which is called the Secret Department of Investigation, or the SDI for short. The theme of the episode was meant to make one ask the question: "Why shouldn't we change the climate on one part of the world to fix the climate on another part of the world?" And of course this question could be asked in different ways; for example, if one city in the north dams up a river and causes a southern city to experience a drought, is that wrong? Basically the principal that the episode was trying to get across to the audience was that such selfish thinking is indeed wrong, although such things even happen in real life, and this episode was an attempt to highlight that theme. A possible source of inspiration for this episode might have been the Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea episode The Blizzard Makers, which also involved the Gulf Stream getting shifted and dealt with the consequences of that, which of course was extreme cold along the Florida coast.Click here to learn more about that episode of Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea. __TOC__ Synopsis Coming Soon! Plot Summary Cast Locations *Gotham City **Hall of Justice **World Weather Headquarters * Florida **Marvin and Wendy's beach house, in a coastal city ** Miami Branch of the World Weather Headquarters *** Weather Service Office *** Hydrographic Research Room. * Atlantic Ocean * Gulf Stream (mentioned) *Gulf of Mexico * The North Pole *Glacia, in the Arctic Circle * The Panama Canal Vehicles * Batmobile * Wonder Woman’s Invisible Jet * Doctor Thinkwik’s Amphicar * Unnamed Battleship (The Weather Maker)|Battleship]] * Unnamed Ocean Liner * Unnamed Oil Tanker * Doctor Thinkwink’s Tugboat * Unnamed Fishing Boat Items *CDQ in the Hall of Justice * Wonder Woman’s Bracelets of Submission * SDI in the Hall of Justice * Doctor Thinkwink’s Weather remote Government Agencies * United States Government **World Weather Headquarters, in Gotham ** The F.B.I. Continuity Coming Soon! Continuity in Other Media Coming Soon! Episode Title The episode title refers to the machine that Doctor Thinkwik created which shifted the Gulf Stream and thereby changed the climate of Earth. Notes *References: water softener, magazine, Xel, Race, weather, U.S. Government, colonel, swimming pool, auto, bone, equator, golf, pants, rubber rain boots, Syn, corn, litter, Boat Sales/Sea Food, Marine Supplies, telepathic, whales, buttermilk biscuits, baking, buttermilk, biscuits, Overcoat Sale, nuclear fuel, Hades, Waterspout, toothpick, sailfish, Great Whale, Pier 57, Pier 58, North Pole, FBI, Batclimb, crickets, Miami Police Department, scientists, criminal, nuclear power, geothermal pocket, temperature, water-jet drill, farm, ice skates, swimsuit, ice cubes. Production and animation errors *The Weather Maker (Production and animation errors) Quotes Coming Soon! References External links Coming Soon! Category:Episodes Category:1973 Releases